


Coming Back To You

by TheFicFinisher



Series: The ABO Chronicles [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Toni, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega James, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFicFinisher/pseuds/TheFicFinisher
Summary: James returns to Real after a two year stint at Bayern. He tries to find his way back in favor with the club and potentially his alpha.





	1. Toni

_**Alert from ESPNFC:** _

_**Breaking: “James Rodriguez leaves Bayern Munich. Heads back to Real Madrid.”** _

Toni re-read the alert on his phone for the fifth time since it popped up. _James is coming back. Coming home_ —he thought as he lies in bed.

Toni let his thoughts wander back to when he and the omega were on better terms. The time when they were happy together on and off the pitch. When they considered themselves alpha and omega.

The thoughts made Toni feel warmer. Too warm for the duvet covering his bare skin. Toni hadn’t been in a rut since James left Real two years ago. Toni knew if he kept thinking about the past—and the potential future with James—he would be in a full blown rut in no time.

Toni’s phone vibrating beside him interrupted his thoughts. Looking at the caller I-D—James Rodriguez. Toni’s mind went haywire. _Why is he calling now? It’s been two years! Has he met someone else? Get yourself together Kroos—it’s Hammy._ That last thought wasn’t comforting. James definitely wasn’t the same Hammy he knew.

Toni picked up the phone after what seemed like forever.

“Hello?”

“Hi-hi Toni. It’s James.”

The familiar voice—although hesitant—-made Toni’s heart swell with fondness.

“I know you may have heard that I’m coming back to Madrid.”

“Yeah.”

“And I-I know we haven’t been in touch in a while—and our relationship isn't the same. But I hope our past won’t interfere with our chemistry on the pitch.”

Toni was stunned by the monologue. James wasn’t thinking about getting back together as a bonded pair. _Well Kroos—he made that pretty clear when he severed the bond the moment he touched down in Munich._

“Sure James. What ever you want.” And Toni meant that with his whole heart. What ever James wanted. He’d give his omega anything. Even if that meant he’d lose James in the process.

James frustratedly sighed on the other side of the line.

“Toni—I don’t want this to be a big issue. I can’t afford personal problems coloring Zizou’s already poor opinion of me.”

Toni knew James’ return didn’t automatically mean good news for his career at the club. The memory of James being benched constantly still fresh. And why wouldn’t it be? It was the main reason why James put in a loan request. The reason why their relationship ended.

“James—you don’t have to worry about me. I know how to be professional.”

“Thanks Toni. I’ll see you in a few weeks yeah?”

“See you James.”


	2. James

The warm Madrid air filled his lungs the moment he deplaned. James felt some of his homesickness melt away. But he still felt empty. That feeling immediately settled in after breaking it off with Toni. James knew he wouldn’t feel completely whole without his alpha. But James couldn’t be with Toni. James’ return to Real would be different. He wanted to play with Los Blancos—his dream club—again. And not ride the bench.

James wanted to get on Zidane’s good side—-and stay there. And staying away from Toni maybe the answer. Not showing off his omega tendencies. Major clubs were still wary off omegas. They didn’t want to “lose money” by having an omega in heat—-especially if it leads to pregnancy.

James was able to hide his second gender while playing professionally. That was until he met Toni.

**_2014_ **

_James stepped into the Bernabeu excitedly. His childhood dreams coming true right before his eyes. He felt an unexplainable joy as he envisioned his first game in the Real Madrid kit. But he also felt something more—a promise outside of being a Galactico. He felt his skin tingle—a chill running up his spine. His senses suddenly heightened. James turned to leave the pitch—and saw the bluest eyes staring at him._

_James was transfixed. He couldn’t stop staring at the man looking back at him. A strong breeze carried the smell of a strong alpha straight to James’ nose. James suddenly felt wet between his legs. Suddenly felt the need to submit. The man with the steel blue eyes strolled over to James—and stood inches front him._

_“Hi. I’m Toni.”_

_James mouth went dry. He had to force out his next words._

_“I’m James. Nice to meet you.”_

_James could tell Toni wanted to jump him then and there. And James would let him._

_“Nice to meet you too James. I hope we are able to hit it off on and off the pitch.”_

_“Yeah—hopefully.”_

_James scurried past Toni after that. He could tell his scent blockers and suppressants were quickly wearing off. He didn’t want anyone past the team doctor to know he was an omega. James quickly got into his car to head to his new home._

James was jolted back to reality as his driver pulled up to his former home. Fortunately he didn’t sell it—even when he moved in with Toni months after meeting.

Stepping inside the stuffy home felt surreal. Everything seemed to be stuck in time—-waiting for him to return. James left his luggage at the door and walked straight to his bedroom. He was more tired than he realized. Knowing he will have to face his former teammates—more specifically Toni—the next day—-James needed a full night’s rest. The cool sheets calmed him—but the stifling silence kept him awake. This wasn’t how he pictured coming back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Training Day

Being at the Cuidad always relaxed Toni. But not this time around. Not only was the club trying to rebuild after an embarrassing season—James would be among his teammates once again.  
Toni felt jittery and warm all morning while preparing for the first training session of the season. Those feelings steadily mounted as he made his way to the locker room. The shared space was bustling—-an energetic vibe coursing through the room. Toni could feel his teammates’ determination to get back to Real’s winning ways. Toni made the obligatory rounds of hellos before heading to his cubby. Seated between the new number seven—Mariano and his good friend—-Karim—Toni quickly got ready for training.  
Suddenly a faint—yet familiar—scent caught his attention. Toni’s eyes drifted down the row to see James chatting with Marcelo. The pair getting off like the good friends they were. Toni felt a touch of jealousy as he watched them. He wanted to be the one who put a smile on James’ face. Toni pushed his feelings aside to finish dressing and immediately went to warm up.  
———————  
James’ eyes followed Toni’s retreating figure.  
When they got on the pitch—he kept his distance—but couldn’t help stealing quick glances at the German midfielder. In those moments—-James tried to spot the differences. To James—Toni still looked as vibrant as he remembered. But at closer inspection—there was a weariness and guarded undertone.  
James knew the reason for the change—and he felt the same. He couldn’t dwell on the sentiment as the team began warming up.

The familiar pitch felt good beneath his feet—but unfamiliarity shrouded his first training back at the club. James spent most of his first day trying to focus on the drills and quickly readjust to Real’s style of play—but his second gender wouldn’t allow it. His omega mind kept wandering back to Toni’s well-being. More importantly—-James wanted to know if Toni had another omega. James saw no new mating bite on his former alpha—but that didn’t mean anything. It could have faded away in a month’s time. Toni still could have shared his rut with another omega.  
Before he could fall further down the rabbit hole—James was interrupted by a sharp pain to his calf. Due to his inattentiveness—he was tackled hard by his captain.

“C’mon Rodriguez—two years isn’t that long to forget how to play with Los Blancos.” Sergio said with a comical grin. James emitted a low chuckle before taking Ramos’ hand that hauled him up.  
“How could I forget the defensive moves by the great Sergio Ramos? I’m sure you would have been booked for that if there were a referee on the field.”  
Sergio’s grin turned into a wide and somewhat proud smile.

Their conversation was cut short by the loud screech of the trainer’s whistle.

Before walking away—-Sergio engulfed James into one of his signature bear hugs.  
“It’s good to see you back James.”  
James could smell the warmth and comfort pouring from the alpha and in turn it made him feel a bit emotional.  
He didn’t really know where he stood with most of the remaining players. Outside of Marcelo—James hadn’t really kept in touch.  
“Thanks captain. It’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! Took me so long to finish this---my fic actually came to fruition lol. James is back with Real---and idk how to really fell about it. Anyways---it gives me inspiration to continue this story! Will try to update every two days. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
